Mafia Confussion
by BlueBling
Summary: -Necesitaras a un nuevo guardián…    Pronuncio el hitman aun con su tono frio y sereno, ocultando su vista con aquel sombrero negro posicionado en su cabeza, con un pequeño camaleón de color verde, enzima de él.  -¿Un nuevo guardián?¿falta uno más?LECXPER
1. ¿Nuevo guardian? ¿De que hablas?

**Mafia confussion.**

**Aclaraciones: todo se remota en los tiempo de los vongolas en el futuro, debido a que es un paring por todos y en el tiempo donde todos van en la secundaria es difícil hacer paring con pequeños, así como futta, lambo, rebon, etc. ADEMAS, los arcobaleno son adultos, porque me sentiría extraña escrbiendo un paring de rebon x lectora si rebon fuera chiquito ; ; nose porque, aunque eh leído un paring de rebonxlectora muy bueno *u* es cuando rebon es pequeño, pero… ami no se me da escribir paring con alguien asi de pequeñito ;u; bueno~ sin nada mas que decir! Aquí esta la historia**

**_ (Tu nombre)**

**Nota: ****Yo no soy la creadora de los personajes de katekyo hitman rebon ****) es un manga escrito e ilustrado por la mangaka Akira Amano**

Los arboles se movían danzante mente al ritmo de el aire, creando una pequeña melodía adherida a los cantos de los pájaros, así era….era de mañana en la casa de los Vongola, antes de que todos despertaran, la tranquilidad y la paz reinaban en aquella gran mansión de color blanco con detalles de color chocolate. Dentro de aquel grandísimo por si llamarse "hogar" se encontraba el Jefe de esa gran familia, "Tsunayoshi Sawada", se mostraba con sus ojos plácidamente cerrados, disfrutando aquella tranquilidad que lo invadía por completo, pero parece que esa tranquilidad no duro por mucho debido que escucho que lo llamaban desde la puerta.

-¡Hahi! T-tsuna-san…

El joven reconoció al instante la típica voz de la joven, se trataba de su mejor amiga, Haru Miura, con pereza se levanto de aquella silla tan grande y confortable, para abrir la gran puerta de color marrón.

-¿Sucede algo Haru?

Pregunto mientras abría la puerta y soltaba un pequeño suspiro.

-¡Hahi! A Haru-san le entregaron una carta que es para usted

-¿Para mí?

La joven de cabello negro, fino y corto, le entrego la susodicha carta en las manos al joven Vongola.

-et-tto…. Con su permiso Tsuna-san

Al terminar de decir esas palabras la joven oji-café salió corriendo por el gran y largo pasillo, uno más de los gigantescos lugares de la gran mansión, Tsuna miro un poco extrañado a Haru debido a que ella nunca se hiba sin decir su típico "hahi" o algo por el estilo… el joven solamente suspiro, quizás haru estaba muy apurada…quizás ¿sucedia algo extraño?, El castaño sacudió un poco su cabeza quitándose aquellas ideas tan raras de su cabeza, tenia que confiar en su "familia" después de todo, habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos….sí, confiaba en ellos y era algo que nunca cambiaria, a si que solamente dispersó esas ideas tan locas de su mente y tomo con algo de aquella delicada carta que fue depositaba en sus manos, ¿sería otra carta de declaración de amor?, no era imposible, debido que el sello que llevaba la carta venia en italiano….además de que Haru no tenía una caligrafía tan "espectacular", cerró la puerta que aun se encontraba abierta y se decidió a cerrarla sin hacer mucho ruido, debido a que sus guardines tenían un estilo de "oído supersónico" que podrían escuchar hasta el mismísimo sonido de una pluma al caer….Con cuidado se dirigió a gran silla de cuero, sentándose con seguridad empezando a leer la carta.

"Dame-Tsuna, necesitamos hablar"

Antes de que pudiera de terminar de leer la pequeñísima carta, sintió una bala de color plata rosar su mejilla, con rapidez las llamas de última voluntad se encendieron y voltearon a ver al susodicho, que no era ni más ni menos que….

-¡REBON!

Grito sorprendido, mientras que sus grandes ojos de color miel se abrían en par, al notar la presencia de aquel joven vestido casualmente con un traje de color negro refinado, que dejaban notar aquel cuerpo bien formado, incluyendo aquel sobrero de color azabache con una línea anaranjada en medio de este objeto, que se encontraba en la cabeza de aquel hitman de la patillas en forma de espiral.

-R-rebon… ¿eres tú?

Pregunto con gran confusión, al notar el cuerpo de su antiguo tutor, no….ya no era el pequeño bebe que parecía tener un año de edad, no era el bebe que se podía cargar fácilmente entre sus brazos, aquel bebe que se sentaba en su cabeza o en su hombro, el que le daba aquellos feroces golpes con esos pequeños brazos o pierna, no…. Su maestro había cambiado, ya no era el mismo, ahora…pareciera como un…. Adulto.

-Dame-Tsuna….

Dijo el hitman acercándose al susodicho dándole un severo golpe en su cabeza

-¡Rebon!

Contesto algo enojado y con un poco de alegría, al saber que si…era aquel maestro que de alguna u otra forma lo había ayudado en sus peleas pasadas y en aquellos tiempos tan difíciles.

-Deja de repetir tantas veces mi nombre…necesitamos hablar…

Dijo con seriedad mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que se encontraban enfrente del escritorio del jefe de la familia Vongola.

-¿H-hablar?...

Tartamudeo Tsuna, se encontraba algo nervioso enfrente de su tutor, aunque los años hubieran pasado y pareciera que el joven de ojos miel había madurado lo suficiente para ser un gran jefe de la mafia no, no era así, era aquel mismo pequeño niño distraído, cobarde y miedoso muy dentro de sí, la mayoría de las veces lo ocultaba, porque sabía cuál era su posición y no quería perjudicar a nadie de sus amigos, con su actitud de "perdedor" según él.

-Necesitaras a un nuevo guardián…

Pronuncio el hitman aun con su tono frio y sereno, ocultando su vista con aquel sombrero negro posicionado en su cabeza, con un pequeño camaleón de color verde, enzima de él.

-¿Un nuevo guardián?...¿falta uno más?

-Si… un nuevo guardián, la mayoría de las familias están consiguiendo un guardián del aire, para volverse más fuertes, y atacar a la familia Vongola_, "aire…. se mantiene siempre alado del cielo, cuando se combina con la lluvia pueden ser una gran arma, podría ser todo lo contrario a la tormenta, pero los dos se necesitan mutuamente para sobrevivir, no es un gran compañero para el relámpago, pero conociéndose mejor se volverían inseparables, el aire es tan necesario para la nube como lo es para los humanos, es lo que le ayuda a moverse, a "vivir" , a saber qué decisión correcta tomar, niebla…el aire lo dispersa mueve con rapidez o lentitud la densidad de aquella niebla tan oscura y prepotente, haciéndola débil y frágil"_

-¿Tan importante es?...

Pregunto Tsuna al notar le seriedad de su maestro, un silencio incomodo domino el cuarto donde se encontraban el hitman y el joven Vongola, siendo interrumpido por una llamada del celular siendo el propietario de el joven de pelo castaño, lo sostuvo un momento entre su mano, al notar que es un numero proveniente de Japón, lo contesto, pensando en que sería su madre en la casa de una de sus amigas.

-Mamá, ¿no sería mejor que me llamaras de la casa?

Dijo el capo Vongola con un pequeño suspiro que fue interrumpido por una pequeña risita que provenía del teléfono.

-Ahora Tsuna, ¿me confunde con su madre? Wah~, aunque si….tiene sus razones, parece que no hablamos desde hace mucho ¿ o si Tsuna?

El joven oji-miel abrió sus ojos ampliamente al escuchar aquella fina y aterciopelada voz.

-¿_-chan?

Pronuncio con seriedad tratando de ocultar aquel nerviosismo que lo inundaba.

-Wao, parece que si te acuerdas de mi Tsuna, eso me alegra, aunque por lo que me ah dicho nana-san no te encuentras en casa, que mala suerte, tenía muchas ganas de verte, ¿no vendrás en unas semanas?

Pronuncio aquella voz tan suave y delicada, con un tono un poco bromista y juguetón, que hacía que la piel del decimo Vongola se estremeciera un poco.

-Tenia pensado visitar a mi mamá en unos de estos días, ¿estarás hay cierto?

Pregunto el joven de cabello castaño mientras se sentaba en el sillón de cuero, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual el hitman noto, y solamente se decidió a observar con más detalle a lo que el chico pronunciaba, y a las acciones que este hacia.

-Si, nana-san casi me rogo que me quedara con ella, me dijo que hace tiempo que alguien se quedaba con ella a dormir, ¿Cuánto tiempo la has dejado sola Tsuna? No crees que eso es una falta de respeto….tsk, apuesto que sigues siendo el mismo de siempre, trata de cuidar más de tu madre, recuerda, ellas no duran para siempre…

Pronuncio la joven que se encontraba detrás de el teléfono, con un tono un poco amenazador y preocupado.

-Lose lose, la visitare en esta semana, y quizás te llegue a ver, me gustaría recordar viejos tiempo _-chan

Hablo el jefe de la familia mafiosa poniendo una pequeña tonadita en el "chan".

-¡Tsuna! Te dije que ya no usaras el chan en mi!

-Apuesto que ahora estas asiendo uno de esos pucheros infantiles, que son típicos de ti….

Dijo el castaño sin retirar la sonrisa de su rostro, recordaba con exactitud como su compañera de juegos en la infancia, hacia sus pucheros infantiles y aquellas rabietas, tan únicas de ella.

-¿Uh? Eres malo Tsuna!, malo, y por eso te colgare, además de que tengo que ayudar en una cosas a nana-san, parece que vendrá…un amigo tulló, nana-san dijo que tu lo llamabas "hermano mayor"….se llama….Dino Cavallone, tiene un nombre como de dino…saurio….

Al escuchar aquellas palabras Tsuna, rio escando lasamente, debido a que se imagino a su "hermano mayor" vestido de un grandísimo dinosaurio.

-Lo más seguro es que te caerá muy bien, bueno, cuídate mucho _-CHAN!, nos vemos en una semana.

Antes de que la chica pudiese pronunciar algo, el chico colgó rápidamente la llamada dejando a la muchacha con la palabra en la boca.


	2. ¡Reunión, Próxima partida JAPÓN!

**¡Reunión, Próxima partida JAPÓN!**

**Aclarasiones: **

**(c/c): color de cabello**

**(c/o): color de ojos**

**Se sintió tan bonito leer mis 2 reviews *-*!, si si son dos, pero awn ;v; me siento tan feliz que les guste la historia *U*, en este capitulo algunas cosas cambian, tsuna ya no quiere a kyoko, ¡pero kyoko si!, pero ella se dio cuenta que le gustaba Tsuna muy tarde D:!, a si que perdón a las fans de kyoko x tsuna ; - ; ,y haru ya no le gusta Tsuna, ¿Qué raro no?, a ella le gusta tararara~ **** , les dire en otros capítulos (****?), bueno sin nada mas que decir *-*, aquí esta el otro capitulo~**

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Katekyō Hitman Reborn**_**!**** es un manga escrito e ilustrado por la mangaka Akira Amano.**

Antes de que la chica pudiese pronunciar algo, el chico colgó rápidamente la llamada dejando a la muchacha con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Bueno….? ¿Bueno? ¡Ah! TSUNA!

Dijo aquella joven, de aquel cabello color (c/c) que se movía al ritmo de el aire que golpeaba suavemente su rostro, sus ojos eran grandes y de un hermoso color (c/o), que brillaban con intensidad, aquel pequeño puchero que se posicionaba en aquellos rosados labios fue interrumpido por la suave voz de una señora de cabellos oscuros y una sonrisa agradable.

- _,¿me podrías ayudar en la compras?

-Oh, claro nana-san

Pronuncio aquella muchacha de nombre _, mientras guardaba su celular en aquel pequeño bolsillo que se encontraba en su pantalón de mezclilla, soltó un pequeño suspiro al mirar aquel hermoso cielo azul despejado, el sol brillaba radiantemente, sonrió pensando en aquellas pequeñas aventuras en las cuales el nuevo jefe Vongola estaba relacionado, sacudió levemente su cabeza dando media vuelta, para dirigirse en donde se encontraba la no tan joven señora.

En el momento en el que Tsunayoshi Sawada colgó el teléfono, el inteligente Hitman, levanto su vista observando con detalle aquella sonrisa cálida que estaba depositada en los labios rosas y carnosos del joven, dirigiendo esta vez sus ojos de color azabache hacia aquellas orbes de color miel, preguntando con la mirada "¿quién era esa persona?", El capo Vongola solamente trago un poco de saliva y rio levemente.

-Es_ una amiga de la infancia, parece que está en casa, acompañando a mamá por unos días, pregunto que si iríamos a Japón por un tiempo, solamente se quedara una semana…. Seria una falta de respeto que _-chan nos fue a visitar y que nosotros no estuviéramos ahí, ¿no lo crees Rebon?

Pregunto el castaño, con una pequeña risa juguetona la cual era muy rara en él, el azabache solamente lo miro, un poco extrañado, era algo raro ver a su estudiante de esa forma tan juguetona, siempre había visto a Tsuna…como aquel cobarde, perdedor, estúpido, etc.… pero parece que no lo conocía del todo, y que la persona que en verdad lo conocía era su tal amiga _ de la infancia, se levanto de aquella silla de color negro y miro a el joven Vongola atreves de su sombrero.

-Parece que encontraremos en Japón, a la persona indicada para ser el guardián del aire…. ¿cierto, dame-Tsuna?...

Fue lo último que pronuncio el ex-bebe, antes de cerrar la gran puerta de color madera, y desaparecer, dejando el Jefe Vongola con la duda de lo que su tutor había dicho, posiciono una mano en su cabello revolviéndolo un poco, mientras se levantaba de la amplia silla de cuero y se dirigía a tomar el desayuno, parece que hoy tendría un día largo, además de que tendría que preparar las maletas para el próximo largo viaje que harán desde Roma, Italia a Tokio, Japón, caminaba tranquilamente por aquel largo pasillo, observando con tranquilidad los detalles de color chocolate, las pinturas, las figuras de porcelana, todo aquello lo había remodelado, su amiga que ahora era diseñadora Haru Miura, y su ex-amor Kyoko Sasagawa, raramente no se había encontrado con su mano derecha Hayato Gokudera, lo que era realmente extraño ya que el chico siempre se aparecía alado del Jefe Vongola pronunciando las palabras "Buenos días, decimo, ¿Cómo amaneció? ¿tuvo un buen sueño?" y todo lo demás, también diciéndole las citas que tenía en el día, hablando sobre el papeleo y trabajo, realmente extrañaba aquellos días escolares, en los que nada le preocupaba, aquellos días en donde solamente era el… una persona normal como todas, y no el Jefe de la familia mafiosa más reconocida alrededor del mundo, entro sin hacer ningún ruido a la cocina, en busca de un poco de leche y galletas, aunque hubiera crecido, y tenía su gran menú de comida exótica, lo que más le agradaba en las mañanas, era desayunar su gran vaso de leche y un buen plato de galletas, parece que la tranquilidad a cabo, no quería decir que las personas que acaban de entrar eran un problema, solamente que algunas veces, bueno…en la mayoría de las mañanas le gustaba disfrutar una mañana sin ruidos, y sin trabajo, al levantar su vista para verificar quienes habían entrado, se encontró con su amigo Takeshi Yamamoto, que vestía aquel fino traje de color negro, además de una camisa azul, que tanto lo identificaba, y que dejaba ver su buen cuerpo, sin exagerar.

-Buenos días Tsuna

Pronuncio el moreno, con una de sus típicas sonrisas, mientras se adentraba en el refrigerador, en busca de algo para comer.

-Buenos días Yamamoto.

Pronuncio el oji-miel con una sonrisa leve, se disponía a volverse a concentrar en comer su desayuno, pero fue interrumpido por un chico de cabellos plateados un poco desordenados, vestido de un traje negro casual, y una camisa de color rojizo, la cual no dejaba ver mucho el cuerpo formado de aquel guardián de la tormenta.

-Buenos días decimo, ¿Cómo amaneció? ¿Tuvo un buen sueño?

Las mismas palabras de todas las mañanas pensó Tsuna, con una leve sonrisa.

-Bien, parece que hoy será un buen día... hoy tendremos reunión, partiremos a Japón en una semana….

Fueron las últimas palabras que pronuncio el jefe Vongola, necesitaba pensar unas cosas, a si que solamente les dedico una sonrisa cálida a sus compañeros y se decidió a retirarse. Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco, el día paso rápidamente y en el momento menos esperado llego la noche, Tsunayoshi se encontraba en su despecho, terminando de firmar algunos papeles, suspiro profundamente , poniendo esa "pesada" pluma de escribir a un lado, al notar la presencia de su guardian de la tormenta.

-Decimo, todos nos preguntamos el porqué de nuestra partida a Japón…

El jefe Vongola, abrio sus ojos ampliamente, se le había olvidado la tal reunión que les había anunciado a sus guardianes.

-Llama a los demás…

Fueron las únicas palabras que pronuncio el castaño, el joven de ojos claros solamente asintió y salió de la gran oficina de su jefe y gran amigo, pocos minutos después empezaron a aparecer la mayoría de los guardianes, si…. La "mayoría" debido a que Hibari y Mukuro se negaban en asistir a esas típicas reuniones sin "sentido", el Hitman también se encontraba ahí, todos los guardines quedaron completamente sorprendidos al ver al "nuevo" Rebon, todos lo recordaban como el pequeño bebe, que conocieron en su adolescencia, pero ya no era así, ahora el ex-bebe, era diferente, no era una persona de la tercera edad, ni tampoco era un niño pequeño….

-Partiremos a Japón….necesitamos a un nuevo guardián…

Hablo el hitman en vez del jefe Vongola, con una voz fría y firme, las personas que se encontraban presentes se preocuparon un poco escuchando "un nuevo guardián", remplazarían a uno de ellos? ¿Qué estaba pasando?...

-El guardián del aire…

Pronuncio el oji-miel, con una voz tranquila, pero a la vez creando un aura de respeto.

-Decimo…. ¿falta uno más? ¿No estábamos completos?

Dijo el peli-plata con un tono de confusión, no sabía lo que pasaba, y quería que le aclararan todas sus dudas….

- Si… un nuevo guardián, la mayoría de las familias están consiguiendo un guardián del aire, para volverse más fuertes, y atacar a la familia Vongola_, "aire…. se mantiene siempre alado del cielo, cuando se combina con la lluvia pueden ser una gran arma, podría ser todo lo contrario a la tormenta, pero los dos se necesitan mutuamente para sobrevivir, no es un gran compañero para el relámpago, pero conociéndose mejor se volverían inseparables, el aire es tan necesario para la nube como lo es para los humanos, es lo que le ayuda a moverse, a "vivir" , a saber qué decisión correcta tomar, niebla…el aire lo dispersa mueve con rapidez o lentitud la densidad de aquella niebla tan oscura y prepotente, haciéndola débil y frágil"_, necesitan ir preparando sus maletas, partiremos en una semana, solamente lleven lo necesario, recuerden, no serán vacaciones, nos quedaremos en la casa de Tsuna…, quizás podrán visitar a sus familiares, aunque tendrá que tener mucho cuidado, no somos la única familia mafiosa…, tengan en mente eso…

Fue lo único que pronuncio el hitman, antes de pararse de su asiento y salir de aquel lugar.

-Kufufufu, así que…. ¿un nuevo guardián?

Todos voltearon su vista a aquel chico de la sonrisa juguetona, y de cabellos azul oscuro, que se encontraba detrás del jefe Vongola, el cual ni siquiera volteo la mirada, ya savia de quien se trataba….


	3. El Potro salvaje da su gran aparición a

"**El Potro salvaje da su gran aparición además de un gran susto"**

**Aclarasiones: **

**(c/c): color de cabello**

**(c/o): color de ojos**

**Waa! 6 reviews *-*, me siento tan feliz, wuhh~ bueno creo que en esta semana, bueno en lo que queda subiré otro capitulo para "****Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay**** " antes de que se valla *y*, entonces… aqui les dejo el capitulo, espero que lo disfruten –se va feliz al ver sus "6 reviews"- *u***

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Katekyō Hitman Reborn**_**! es un manga escrito e ilustrado por la mangaka Akira Amano 3, **

Aquella chica, sonreía mientras caminaba alado de una señora de tercera edad, aunque no lo pareciera, debido a que su rostro daba a conocer lo mínimo de arrugas, la joven de cabellos (c/c) cargaba algunas bolsas de mandado, mientras que la señora mayor, ayudaba con las menos pesadas.

-Nana-san, si quiere me puede pasar la bolsas… usted no debe de cargar cosas pesadas

-Oh…_-chan, no te preocupes, puedo parecer mayor, pero todavía tengo mi fuerza interior

Rio levemente la señora de cabellos oscuros, soltando una pequeña broma, la cual hiso reír también a _, caminaron un rato mas, pero su caminata fue interrumpida por una limosina que se paraba en seco, enfrente de ellas, lo cual asusto realmente a _, asiendo que esta soltara las bolsas y se posicionara delante de Nana, asiendo una posición de defensa.

-Joven Dino, parece que asustamos a las jóvenes.

Se escucho la voz de un señor no tan "joven", ya que si se le notaban algunas arrugas en su rostro, además de algunas canas, encontradas en su cabellera negra.

-¿Dino?... 

Pronuncio la joven, aun en aquella forma defensiva, la cual fue interrumpida por una mano que se posiciono en su hombro.

-No te preocupes, _ , El es nuestro invitado, pero al parecer no los encontramos antes….

Dijo la señora de mayor edad con aquella sonrisa cálida que tanto la identificaba, haciendo que la chica que hace unos momentos se encontraba a la defensiva se relajara, tomando de nueva cuenta las bolsas de mandado en sus manos, pero esta vez esa acción fue interrumpida por unas manos suaves y cálidas, _ al sentir aquel tacto, volteo al instante para enfrentar al susodicho, pero con lo único que se encontró fue, con un hermoso joven de cabellos rubios, que le sonreía amablemente, las mejillas de la joven se encendieron rápidamente al encontrarse con aquella mirada tan himnotisante.

-¿te molestaría, si te ayudara?...

Pregunto tranquilamente, mientras fijaba su mirada en los ojos de la joven.

-A-ah… no, no se preocupe yo puedo con ellas

Dijo _ tratando de ocultar aquel sonrojo, que invadía sus mejillas.

-Insisto

Pronuncio el Joven Cavallone, mientras terminaba de tomar las bolsas de compras en sus manos y las subia a la gran limusina de color negro, la joven se quedo sin palabras y solamente dirigió su mirada a la señora de cabellos oscuros, la cual ella solamente sonrio y hablo.

-No te preocupes, _ , son buena gente, el es hermano mayor de Tsuna.

-¿Dino Cavallone?...

El chico de mirada matadora, al escuchar su nombre dirigió su vista a la chica de tez blanca y frágil.

-Parece que te han hablado de mi, un gusto, soy Dino Cavallone.

-Igualmente, mi nombre es _ ….

La chica parecía que pronunciaría algo mas, pero fue interrumpida por la señora mayor.

-_ es amiga de Tsuna, ella jugaba con él cuando estaban pequeños, pero _ , tuvo que salir de Japón debido a que su padre encontró trabajo en otra ciudad….

-Pero ahora estoy de regreso, solamente por una semana lo más seguro, debido a que necesito regresar a Europa.

Hablo la chica con una fina voz, mientras sonreía delicadamente.

-Interesante, ¿Qué les parece, si nos vamos a la casa de Nana-san y terminamos nuestra platica en ese lugar?

Pronuncio el joven apuesto, mientras sonreía, y tomaba las ultimas bolsas que Nana, sostenía en sus manos.

-Claro, vamos

Dijo sonriente la señora mayor mientras tomaba la mano de la joven y se adentraban a aquel carro tan fino y caro, _ solamente miraba con asombro cada detalle que se encontraba dentro del auto, nunca antes se había subido en un carro de ese estilo, aunque viviera en Europa, no estaba a acostumbrara al ver tanto lujo, después de unos momentos llegaron a su destino, bajando todo el mandado comprado , dirigiéndolo hasta la cocina.

-En unos momentos estará la comida

Pronuncio la mamá de Tsuna con una gran sonrisa, mientras acomodaba el mandado comprado y empezaba a sacar lo necesario para la comida.

-Nana-san, ¿quiere que le ayude?

-Oh… _ no te preocupes creo que sería mejor que hablaras con Dino, el te podría dar más noticias sobre Tsuna

Dijo con un tono un poco nostálgico, tratando de ocultarlo con aquella típica sonrisa cálida que aquella persona ponía.

-Así que…. tu eres _... parece que Tsuna te conoce desde hace mucho tiempo… ¿no es así?

Pregunto el "potro salvaje" mientras observaba con detalle a aquella chica de cabellos (c/c)

-Si desde hace tiempo que conozco a Tsuna… nos conocimos en el jardín de niños….

**Creo que lo hice en un poco corto ;v; pero bueno, espero que lo hallan disfrutado, en estos días subiré el siguiente */* y relatara toda la historia de cómo _ y tsuna se conocieron ~, y quizás… la llegada de los Vongola a Japón.~**

**Muchas gracias por leer *-***

**Atte: BlueBling~ **


	4. Llegada al estilo Vongola

"**Llegada al estilo Vongola"**

**Aclarasiones: **

**(c/c): color de cabello**

**(c/o): color de ojos**

**OMG! 11 reviews! ;A;! se siente tan bien *-*, disculpen por no haber subido un capitulo nuevo, como saben la mayoría habíamos estado de vacasiones, y yo tenia que salir xD, me la pase bien y regrese con mucha imaginación, a si que próximamente les subiré otro capitulo nuevo, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo! :D**

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Katekyō Hitman Reborn**_**! es un manga escrito e ilustrado por la mangaka Akira Amano 3, **

_-Así que…. tu eres _... parece que Tsuna te conoce desde hace mucho tiempo… ¿no es así?_

_Pregunto el "potro salvaje" mientras observaba con detalle a aquella chica de cabellos (c/c)_

_-Si desde hace tiempo que conozco a Tsuna… nos conocimos en el jardín de niños…._

_**FlashBack**_

A lo lejos… en una esquina, un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños se encontraba sollozando, mientras se observaba sus rodillas un poco ensangrentadas debido a una pequeña caída que tubo cuando jugaba a la pelota con sus amigos, se encontraba asustado, preocupado, indefenso, las maestras no se encontraban cerca, y el caminar le dolía, ninguno de sus amigos le ayudo, excepto una pequeña de cabellos (c/c), que se encontraba jugando a las muñecas, pero al observar un pequeño bulto a lo lejos, su curiosidad le gano y camino hacia el, al darse cuenta que se trataba de un niño, le toco el hombro con cuidado y le pregunto con una dulce voz angelical.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué lloras?

El castaño no respondió y solamente se dedico a secar aquellas lagrimas rebeldes que salían de sus grandes ojos, la ojo (c/o) hico un pequeño puchero en sus labios, moviendo un poco al pequeño que se encontraba llorando

-Si no me dices, nada se solucionara

Pronuncio aun con ese tierno puchero, al notar que no había ninguna respuesta del niño, se decidió a verificar si le había pasado algo malo, o si era un berrinche solamente, al darse cuenta de las raspaduras en sus rodillas, miro al castaño preocupada.

-Espera aquí llamare a una maestra

Pero antes de que la pequeña saliera corriendo por una tutora, el lastimado la tomo del brazo y la miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-N-no… no me dejes solo…

Hablo con aquellos ojos de cordero que miraban con tristeza a la niña de cabellos (c/c), la pequeña solamente sonrió leve y le extendió la mano

-Entonces… vallamos juntos… soy _ mucho gusto… ¿y tu nombre es?...

-Tsuna…Tsunayoshi Sawada….

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Así que de esa forma conociste a Tsuna…

Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa tierna.

-Si, puede parecer un niño llorón, y mimado, pero es muy lindo, y cuida mucho de sus amigos, creo que eso ya lo debiste de haber descubierto… no es así?...Cavallone

-Por favor llámame Dino….

El potro salvaje seguía con aquella típica sonrisa en su rostro, la cual se desvaneció un poco al escuchar como el celular de la chica sonaba.

-….¿Bueno? ¿Quién habla?

-_-Chan! ¿ahora eres tu el que no me reconoce?

-Tsuna baka, ¿Cuándo llegas?

-¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que estoy enfrente de la casa ahora mismo?...

Antes de que Tsuna terminara de hablar, _ salió corriendo rápidamente hacia fuera de la casa Sawada, al observar a un joven alto, de pelo castaño, ojos grandes y dulces como la miel, sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo encima de el abrazándolo con fuerza, haciendo que casi el decimo no pudiera respirar.

-¡TSUNA!

Grito desesperadamente mientras lo abrazaba, había extrañado a su compañero de aventuras "mágicas" como ellos le decían, pero su abrazo fue interrumpido por algunos brazos ajenos que la alejaban de su mejor amigo bruscamente.

-Mujer estúpida, ¿Qué crees que le estás haciendo al decimo?

Hablo un hombre de cabellos plateados, que la miraba con odio puro, aunque aquellos ojos verdes eran muy lindos, no mostraban esa belleza con aquel rostro enojado.

-Ah! ¿mujer estúpida? ¿Quién te crees para hablarme así anciano de pacotilla?

Pronuncio totalmente enojada, pisando con fuerza el zapato ajeno, y dándole una fuerte bofetada al desconocido

-No eres NADIE para hablarme de esa forma, ni menos para tocarme, no te metas conmigo

Chasqueo su lengua, realmente ese "anciano" la sacaba de quicio, ¿Quién se creía para tratarla de esa forma? , antes de que el joven de cabellos plateados hiciera algo en contra la chica, el castaño se interpuso en medio de ellos dos, dirigiéndole una mirada algo fría a su "mano derecha"

-Decimo, déjeme darle su merecido a esta insolente

-Hm… mira quien me dice insolente

Pronuncio la chica mientras observaba al peli-plateado de pies a cabeza

-Ella es _ mi una buena amiga de la infancia, por favor no la trates de esa manera Gokudera….

El tal llamado "gokudera" solamente asintió algo avergonzado, debido a que pocas veces recibía regaños de su "jefe".

-Tsuna…

La muchacha movió un poco el hombro de su amigo, el cual volteo al instante para mirarla a los ojos.

-Te extrañe

Dijo con un tierno puchero en sus labios, abrazando de nueva cuenta y sin interrupciones ni incomodidades a su amigo.

-Yo también _-chan~

Hablo con un pequeño tono de broma.

-No me gusta que me digas así!

Antes de que algún guardián reaccionara, o el mismo Tsunayoshi lo hiciera, recibió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza de parte de su amiga, haciendo que este terminara en el suelo.

-Bobo~

Fue lo último que dijo la chica con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios.

-Tenemos visitas, esta….ah… este muchacho…. ¡CAVALLONE! El, creo que hace tiempo que no lo ves, ¿Por qué no entras y lo saludas?

-Nunca cambias…

Dijo el castaño mientras se tocaba el pequeño chichón que se le había hecho en su cabeza, mientras que uno de sus compañeros lo ayudaba a levantarse, _ tenia gran fuerza, casi igual que la de Rebon, antes de que la joven se diera vuelta y empezara a caminar hacia dentro de la casa, se dio cuenta de algo… que Tsuna no venia solo, si no que venía con varios acompañantes.

-Tsuna…. ¿Quiénes son esas personas?

Pronuncio mientras señalaba aquel pequeño grupo de personas que solamente se habían dedicado a observar la escena que había surgido hace algunos minutos.

-¿acaso no lo sabes? Mujer estúpida, somos los…..

El jefe Vongola interrumpió repentinamente a su compañero terminando la oración con un "son mis amigos" realmente el castaño no quería que su amiga supiera que él estaba involucrado con la mafia y asuntos como esos, sus acompañantes lo miraron de forma extraña excepto uno, aquel joven que se encontraba recargado en la rejilla de la casa Sawada, aquella persona que no retiraba su mirada de….


	5. Un pequeño accidente vergonzoso

"**Un pequeño accidente vergonzoso"**

**Aclaraciones: **

**(c/c): color de cabello**

**(c/o): color de ojos**

**Casi me da un infarto al ver mis 20 reviews! Omfg!, acabo de llegar y decidí mirar los reviews para ver si les había gustado el capitulo, y al ver que si les gusto! AWN! Se sintió tan bonito! *-* muchas gracias por leer "Maffia confussion" :D**

**Mere: jajaja si~ veremos que pasa mas adelante… todo es un misterio , hasta para mi (?) Gracias por leer! *-***

**Mokasahaya: gracias por no morir (?) en este capítulo vas a saber quién era esa persona ;D! espero que te guste este capítulo! Muchas gracias por leer! **

**-sama: Yey! Gokudera se lo merecía! Como disfrute escribiendo que le dieran una cachetada(?) aunque es uno de mis personajes favoritos, es muy insolentes ese niño u ú, jajaja gracias por comentar! Espero que te guste este capítulo!**

**Temainalumi-chan: Los Vongolas nunca son normales (?) **

**Egni: wow! Que bueno que te guste mi historia! Gosh! ;A; yo adoro tus historias! *-* , me gusto mucho leer tu review!, sobre la presentación de los personajes, xDDD soy muy apresurada lose u ú(?) pero ya quería empezar con la confussion de los Vongola :3~ , espero que te guste este capítulo! **

**TodosDanAscoMenosYo: OMFGGG! *AAA* -es feliz porque es uno de sus escritores favoritos en fanfiction y puso su fic en favoritos-**

**JaquiDokuro: awn! Gracias por leer espero que te guste este cap!**

**BelOujisama: Me gusta ponerle suspenso a las cosas! *-*, gracias por decir que esta fenomenal :3! Es bonito tener una fan como tu *A***

**DebyCross: OMG! Nono no mueras ;A; aquí esta el capitulo(?), pronto pondré mas apariciones de hibari ~**

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Katekyō Hitman Reborn**_**! es un manga escrito e ilustrado por la mangaka Akira Amano**

_El jefe Vongola interrumpió repentinamente a su compañero terminando la oración con un "son mis amigos" realmente el castaño no quería que su amiga supiera que él estaba involucrado con la mafia y asuntos como esos, sus acompañantes lo miraron de forma extraña excepto uno, aquel joven que se encontraba recargado en la rejilla de la casa Sawada, aquella persona que no retiraba su mirada de la joven que hace unos momentos se había enfrentado al guardián de la tormenta._

**-Sera mejor que entremos….**

**Pronuncio fríamente el joven azabache, que ocultaba su fría mirada por debajo de aquel sombrero negro con una distintiva raya anaranjada en medio de este que se posicionaba por encima de su cabeza, sin retirar su profunda mirada de aquella muchacha, la chica al escuchar aquel comentario dirigió su vista hacia el tratando de observar aquellos ojos color negro que ocultaba detrás de su accesorio.**

**-E..está bien**

**Hablo algo nerviosa volteando su rostro de nueva cuenta al castaño, tomando la mano de él y dirigiéndose hacia el hogar.**

**-Nana-san… adivine quien llego**

**Dijo la joven sonrientemente, mientras ocultaba una parte de su cuerpo detrás de una puerta corrediza.**

**-¿visitas? ¿son amigos tuyos _?**

**-Claro que si nana-san, y también son amigos de usted**

**La señora de mayor edad miro extrañada a la chica, realmente no savia de que hablaba ,sonrió cálidamente y solamente se dispuso a esperar a que la joven le presentara a sus amigos, al escuchar los quejidos de algunas personas diciendo "quítate vaca estúpida" "Gokudera por favor cálmate" "herbívoros" y muchas frases más, instantáneamente la sonrisa de Nana se hiso aun mas grande igual que la del potro salvaje que aun se encontraba sentado bebiendo una taza de té.**

**-Oka-san…. Estamos de vuelta….**

**Al escuchar aquellas palabras, aquella voz, al ver aquellos ojos enmielados, la no tan anciana persona se acerco lentamente hacia su pequeño hijo, parecía un sueño el cual no quería despertar, sus ojos poco a poco se fueron cristalizando debido a las lagrimas que querían salir debido a la felicidad que la inundaba por dentro, con la "poca" fuerza que su delicado cuerpo podía dar abrazo a su hijo, sin retirar aquella sonrisa dijo "bienvenido de nuevo a casa Tsuna", Cavallone que tan solamente miraba dulcemente aquella escena de madre e hijo pronuncio "has crecido bastante Tsuna", y así empezó la bienvenida a todos los demás guardianes, incluyendo al guardián de la nube y al ilusionista Mauro, Muchas preguntas estuvieron dentro de la plática como "¿Dónde te encontrabas Tsuna?" "¿Cuánto te quedaras?" "¿Por qué no visitabas a nana-san?, Tsuna idiota" la mayoría eran de _ ya que era la más confundida, el tiempo paso rápidamente, todos se encontraba realmente cansados, Lambo quien se encontraba acostado en el piso, miraba con curiosidad a la joven, mientras que ella solamente, seguía haciendo aquel pequeño interrogatorio.**

**-Ne… _-chan ¿no sería mejor que dejemos tantas preguntas para mañana?...**

**Dijo con tono cansado el Jefe Vongola, el viaje había sido muy largo, necesitaba tomar una ducha y descansar tranquilamente en su habitación.**

**-Solamente no quieres contestar mis preguntas**

**Dijo la chica con un puchero infantil en sus labios**

**-Pero mañana no te salvaras**

**Rápidamente cambio su puchero a una sonrisa un poco malévola y juguetona.**

**-Creo que ya me tengo que ir… ya es de noche y todos necesitan descansar**

**Hablo el rubio con una sonrisa cálida, mientras se levantaba y se despedía de todos un poco torpe pero con amabilidad.**

**-Espero volverte a ver _... **

**Pronuncio en un susurro cuando ya se encontraba afuera de la casa Sawada, recargando levemente su fuerte espalda en la puerta del hogar, sin retirar aquella blanca sonrisa de su rostro.**

**-Nana-san ¿quiere que le ayude a lavar los platos?**

**-Oh… no te preocupes, _ es mejor que todos vallan a descansar **

**Respondió cálidamente la señora de cabello hermosamente castaño, mientras empezaba a levantar los platos de la cocina.**

**-Hey…esperen…. ¿¡COMO VAMOS A CAVER TODOS EN DOS HABITACIONES!**

**Pregunto histérica la joven, realmente eran muchas las personas las cuales se encontraban hay, y todos eran chicos, _ se sentía de una forma invadida, y algo incomoda, dormir en la misma habitación con varios chicos, era algo realmente extraño.**

**-Cada quien tiene un hogar en esta ciudad, no seremos tantos en las habitaciones….**

**Las miradas se dirigieron al joven de sombrero, que hace algunos momentos se había levantado.**

**-Es mejor que todos se vallan a sus casas, también pueden visitar a sus familiares**

**Hablo Tsuna con una pequeña sonrisa, todos los guardianes asintieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares, a excepción de Mukuro, Chrome, Lambo, Reborn, y Tsuna, la razón por la cual el chico y la chica con peinado de piña tuvieron que quedarse en la casa de Sawada fue porque hace ya algunos años su "guarida de la infancia" había sido destruida, por peligro a derrumbe, _ soltó un pequeño bostezo y se levanto, estirándose un poco.**

**-Como yo me encuentro en la habitación de Tsuna, las cosas quedaran así, tu, tú y tu , dormirán en la habitación de huéspedes.**

**Dijo con firmeza, mientras señalaba a "la pareja piña" y al chico con cabello esponjado.**

**-Y Tsuna, yo y el, dormiremos en la habitación en la que estoy, tres y tres para mayor comodidad, ¿Qué les parece?**

**Pronuncio mientras señalaba a los demás integrantes, a el jefe Vongola y al joven de cabellos oscuros, sonrió levemente y se revolvió el cabello.**

**-Me iré a dormir, estoy cansada y quiero descansar…**

**Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de retirarse a su habitación, sin antes mirar de reojo al chico del sombrero, al entrar a la habitación lo primero que hiso fue ordenar rápidamente todo, ya que el cuarto se encontraba con ropa tirada por doquier, incluyendo la interior, metiendo todo rápidamente a un rincón del closet, se tiro a la cama y cerro sus ojos por unos instantes, suspiro pesadamente y se levanto de la cama, sabía que se le había olvidado algo…, ponerse su piyama, entre el bulto de ropa que se encontraba arrinconado, sacando una piyama cómoda y larga, ocultando sus curvas y sus no tan grandes "atributos" , con pesadez se empezó a desvestir, retirando su blusa, en el momento en el cual empezaba a retirar su sostén, entro sin previo aviso el jefe Vongola que al notar la situación en su rostro un color carmesí lo invadió ferozmente, dejando a la joven igual de sonrojada, sin decir ninguna palabra, el chico salió de la habitación, dejando que la chica se terminara de cambiar, con nerviosismo el oji-miel toco la puerta y dijo con un pequeño grito "¿puedo entrar", al no escuchar ninguna respuesta, abrió la puerta un poco, notando que su compañera se encontraba envolvida entre las sabanas, todo lo que hace algunos momentos había pasado, fue realmente vergonzoso, Tsuna solamente se revolvió el cabello, aun con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas, buscando un poco de ropa vieja en su closet, pudo observar a lo lejos el rincón de ropa de su amiga, su sonrojo aumento aun mas al ver, aquellas pantis de colores o con algunos dibujos de animales, incluyendo los sostenes, sacudió su cabeza rápidamente para despejar su mente encontrando una camiseta larga para dormir y unos pantalones cómodos, que en su infancia le quedaban realmente gigantes, sacando lo necesario para dormir, creo una pequeña cama en el suelo y se acostó alado de su compañera, cerrando sus ojos para poder descansar, el hitman por una extraña razón no había entrado a la habitación, ya que se encontraba aun en la cocina, con varios pensamientos en la mente, suspiro pesadamente y se dirigió a darse una pequeña ducha, realmente la necesitaba, el día había sido muy largo y tedioso, camino con lentitud a el baño, desvistiéndose a cada paso, al entrar a la regadera cerro sus ojos y la abrió, asiendo que el agua tibia empezara a salir y recorriera su cuerpo, al terminar su pequeño baño, se enredo una toalla en el torso y se dirigió a la habitación de Tsuna, al entrar, recordó que no se encontraba solo, sino que también estaba la amiga de Tsuna, a si que no podría andar con facilidad medio desnudo por la casa, como algunas veces lo hacía cuando era un "bebe", al notar que se encontraban dormidos, retiro aquella toalla "molesta" y se vistió cómodamente, en el momento en el cual se iba a recostar, su pie piso algo, con molestia lo levanto sin saber que era, al ver que era una prenda de ropa interior de la chica, lo volvió a tirar al piso, no le dio mucha importancia, ya que aunque pareciera serio, y que en las relaciones de amor no supiera mucho, Reborn era el más experto de ahí, recostándose alado de Tsuna, pero del lado contrario, se dedico a dormir, con sus ojos dormidos y su rostro tranquilo, la noche paso con tranquilidad, y el día apareció repentinamente, un gran sonoro sonido se hiso presente en la casa Sawada, haciendo que todos despertaran repentinamente, con rapidez bajaron las escaleras, quedándose boqui-abiertos al ver lo que sucedía.**


End file.
